wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Toshiki Kai Strikes
Toshiki Kai Strikes is the Two Hundred Forty First Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in April 1, 2018. Synopsis Murakumo Squadron comes face to face with the dreaded Toshiki Kai who attends to bring Myster Mask back to the Vanguard but was faced with the terrifying Eggman Army at the Juppongatana Colosseum. Plot The Episode begins with the defeat of Makoto Shishio. Prologue= With one swift strike, Xen Ravenwing reverts from his mechanical self into his purely organic self. Sōjirō engages Paul Gekko in a fast duel with him. He used Shukuchi's less potent forms to move fast enough to hit Murakumo Gekko, both managing to dodge the Yamata Orochisen and slash him in the back using merely the second step behind the true Shukuchi. As the fight dragged on however, as Murakumo Gekko sees the Mario Bros, Link, Kirby, Murakumo's Pikachu, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong stepping in with Kenshin and Sanosuke, question the reasons that made him fight alongside Shishio, and this made Sōjirō release his true emotions, allowing Kenshin to predict his moves and discover his advantages. Sōjirō got mad and rendered his emotional blankness null and remembered Paul Gekko standing in front of him when they were kids eighteen years prior to Murakumo Gekko's parent's deaths; the battle reaches the climax when Sōjirō challenges Kenshin to do a last technique to put an end in the duel between Paul Gekko and Sōjirō. Sōjirō used Shuntensatsu, the combination of the full Shukuchi and his Battojutsu against Kenshin's Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki. The two attacks were comparable in overall speed, but Kenshin's ōgi was far stronger and instantly broke Sōjirō's sword and left him battered. Sōjirō declared that his loss showed he had been wrong, but Kenshin instead said that the victor isn't right by default and he must discover his own truth before Paul Gekko have to face Shishio. Sōjirō discovered the key to Amakakeru Ryū no Hirameki and informs Yumi to tell Shishio. Sōjirō asked for Yumi to return the Wakizashi given to him by Shishio. |-|Myster Mask vs Toshiki Kai= =Part 1= Meanwhile North Italy had noticed that Misao cape has holes and letters written in Myster Mask's handwriting. Italy reads and noticed Myster Mask's childhood and adulthood before he joined forces with Murakumo Gekko to confront Eggman's anti Cardfight Vanguard policies. Myster Mask was panicking and hiding under North Italy's legs. North Italy was scared that Toshiki Kai had appeared in front of him and North Italy speaks to Myster Mask the truth. Myster Mask sighs and tells North Italy and Tosiki Kai of how he obtain the PSYqualia from the gods before the great flood occurred. Myster Mask's flashback starts before the end of the Great Grand Civil War, eighteen years ago, Myster Mask was actually Paul Gekko's cousin-like counterpart. His parents loved him a lot, despite their child being born immortal, he was once bullied by the young Ren until he was rescued by the younger Aichi and together they become friends. Until that day, the great flood had recently separated him and his friend ad his parents saved from drowning. After being saved by his parents, the three gods had come down from the heavens and the young Myster Mask had seen the three gods before his eyes but he is given the PSY Qualia found within the Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake. After the flood is over, he started his teenage days playing Vanguard with Tetsu Shinjou. Because of the PSY Qualia, he became traumatized by his powers given by the gods. When the Galactic Eggman Empire rose to power and started the anti Card Fight Vanguard business, the fully grown Myster Mask decided to fight the Anti-Card Fight Vanguard policies as the super hero with no excuses resulting in abandoning his friends who still fighting against Eggman's Anti-Card Fight Vanguard Corporation being prepared to the jointhe son of Kusanagi Gekko's rebellion and that is how he became Myster Mask the unstoppable. =Part 2= In the Present, as the theme attempts occur, Toshiki Kai speaks to Myster Mask, stating that he didn't come to join the rebellion but he instead stated the he is strong enough to make him come back to the Card Fight Vanguard group and to bring Myster Mask's former self back as he is going to rescue him from the Psyqualia addiction and is bent on winning. Kai draws the card that will be the trump card to beat Ren and crossrides Dragonic Overlord the End saying that he will bring Ren back with this card. But Myster Mask draws the Beast Deity, Yamatano Drake and wins. Aichi takes the field to battle Myster Mask. Throughout the match North Italy cheers for Myster Mask and Aichi if they could be friends agai nbut Aichi constantly remembers him and knew that his friend had never had been given the Psyqualia but wanted to share his power with the terms of friendship Aichi proceeds to ride Majesty Lord Blaster and defeat him. After the match, he gives Ren and Aichi a smile and thanks Aichi for saving Myster Mask. |-|A Deadly Home Run= Meanwhile in the mountains of Izumo, the Dinosaur Queen was eating the corpses of heaven tail wizard which was found by the dinosaur scout. The dinosaur queen was eating constantly waiting for the birth of her own children. As the years progress, the dinosaur queen managed to build an empire of her own. Meanwhile at the Juppongatana Colosseum, Murakumo Gekko and friends meets face to face with Shishio. Knowing that, Kenshin, Saitō, and Sanosuke travel there the next morning. While they were doing so, however, Shishio sent most of the Juppongantana out to kill Kenshin's friends at the Aoi-Ya, keeping only his strongest subordinates with him, and Shinomori Aoshi who had allied himself to Shishio in order to get to Kenshin. The members of the Ten Swords sent to the Aoi-Ya, however, were all defeated. After defeating Aoshi and Sōjirō, Kenshin faced Shishio himself. Kenshin had been worn out and injured from his consecutive fights with Aoshi and Sōjirō, and Shishio knocked him out fairly easily. Saitō entered and ambushed Shishio, attempting kill with a blow to the head. However, Shishio's hachigane (a headband containing a metal plate to cover the temple) stopped the attack, after which he easily blocked every move Saitō used against him and defeated him. Sanosuke (Lex Lang) also entered to fight Shishio, but lost and could not even injure Shishio, despite landing a direct Futae no Kiwami to the face. Finally, Aoshi entered, and managed to stall Shishio long enough for Kenshin to regain consciousness. The two continued their fight to its climax, and to the point that Kenshin unleashed his most powerful attacks. After the overwhelming blow that was the Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki, Shishio's body started to overheat to dangerous levels, convulsing and becoming physically ravaged internally. At that point, Yumi intervened, standing in the way of a blow from Kenshin. Taking advantage of his moment of vulnerability, Shishio ran his sword through Yumi in an attempt to hit Kenshin and Kenshin, critically wounded on the floor by the stab, became appalled at Shishio for betraying his lover, but Shishio remarked that he understood that he did what Yumi wanted of him, which was in fact the case. As he held his lover in her final and last moments, Shishio barked back that he has no right to judge them, and that even though the two are seriously hurt, the first who would stand back up and dealt the next attack would be the day's victor. While Kenshin laid on the floor, bleeding heavily and weakly, Shishio sat in delirium and in intense heat, unaware that his blood was literally boiling into fine vapor. As Shishio got back up and was to kill Kenshin, they clashed in a final standoff, as Kenshin refused to let go of the will to live. Retorting back that all are for himself to feast upon and appearing to have the upper hand, eventually, Shishio's body heat rose to the point where his blood evaporated and the fat and oils in his body ignited. Screaming out in pain and surprise in his death throes, Shishio laughed in hysteria and defeated madness at how time chose Kenshin as the victor. The end result as Shishio was ultimately consumed by his own flame, and continued to burn until all that became of him, Yumi, and his Mugenjin, was ash. |-|Enishi vs. Paul Gekko and Kenshin= After Shishio's death, Enishi decided to enter the baseball kingdom to begin his revenge on Murakumo Gekko. He recruited the help of five others: Inui Banjin, Otowa Hyōko, and Gein (who were simply mercenaries), as well as Kujiranami Hyōgo and Yatsume Mumyōi (who also held grudges against Kenshin), who all met together in a mansion in Yokohama. Enishi then set in motion the plan to avenge the death of his older sister, and his own torment. He orchestrated attacks against acquaintances of Kenshin; his comrades destroyed the Akabeko, the Maekawa Dojo and the Uramura residence, injuring several people as well. After the attacks, Enishi met Murakumo Gekko on a bridge, revealing that the weapons used by his comrades were provided by him through his syndicate and declaring his intent to attack the Kamiya Dojo with them ten days from then. He informed his comrades of his plans back in Yokohama and was seen lamenting Tomoe's death, wondering why she had to die out loud. After the ten-day waiting period, Enishi supplied his allies with new and improved weaponry, provided by his organization directly and the attack began. After all of his comrades were befriended by Murakumo due to his popularity as a legendary mercenary, , Enishi came down to confront his brother-in-law directly. During Enishi and Murakumo's first battle, Enishi was able to counter Paul Gekko's Antique Gear Tsurugi-ryū's Yamata Orochisen with his own Watōjutsu Zetsugi Kofuku Zettōsei, after being able to find a weakness in the ōgi, which Murakumo used in his battle with Gein. However, he claimed that the important part was that his sisters was smiling for Murakumo, which allowed him to overcome his enemy. Afterwards, he announced the true intention of his revenge, to take the family that Murakumo holds dearest away from him. Upon seeing Enishi make his way towards Yuki Ashimura, however, Murakumo suddenly jump at him, but when Kujiranami suddenly attacked Murakumo by surprise, Enishi was able to continue making his way to Murakumo's family. He came across Sheele and Sadamitsu, and when Sheele and Sadamitsu and Yuki Ashimira was next seen, Yuki had Enishi's sword impaled through her heart, with a cross scar on her left cheek resembling that of Kenshin. Seeing that Yuki Ashimura's dead, Murakumo was broken and went back to Izumo and went into a state of recluse in an area called Rakuninmura, thus completing Enishi's plans for revenge. However, the Yuki Ashimura with the cross scar was nothing more than an elaborate doll created by Gein as discovered by Shinomori Aoshi, who made his way to Kyoto along with Makimachi Misao. The real Yuki Ashimura was at an island house alone with Enishi, who was recuperating from his injuries after his battle with Murakumo. Filled with glee and joy at avenging his sister, Enishi was soon shocked to see that the image of her in his mind was no longer smiling at him. Confused and startled, he desperately tried to choke Yuki Ashimura to death. to death as he believed Tomoe was disappointed that Battōsai's replacement was still alive. However, he was ultimately unable to do so, being violently sick after attempting to kill her. This is because Enishi saw some of Tomoe in every young woman as a direct result of him witnessing her death. Soon Kenshin learned that Murakumo is already on his way to face Enishi when he learned that Yuki Ashimura is still alive and at that point, Enishi announced that it was not enough to send Kenshin to a living hell and that he would send him to the true hell shortly after, believing that the Tomoe in his heart would smile for him if he did so. In their second battle, Enishi brought out more of his Watōjutsu techniques and was unable to block Murakumo's attacks thanks to the help of Kirby, Mario, Link and Murakumo's Pikachu's combined efforts as he was overwhelmed by the heroes of the old. he battle appeared to be in Enishi's favor, especially after he used a technique called the "nerves of insanity" to increase his speed and power multifold. However, Kenshin used a Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu technique called Ryu Mein Sen, which created a sonic boom that travelled deep into Enishi's ear, affecting his equilibrium. Kenshin notes that Enishi's fighting style and personality are all centred around offense, to which Enishi replies that he has no need for defense as Kenshin had already stolen the only thing he ever wanted to protect from him. They exchanged their respective succession techniques once again (i.e. Amakakeru Ryu No Hirameki and Kofuku Zettōsei). This time, it was Kenshin who got the better of the exchange, as not only had Kenshin also seen his opponent's ultimate attack and was without doubt, but Enishi had lost his confidence at a critical point in the clash, where he called for his sister to smile at him which she did not, resulting in Enishi letting go of his own sword. Kenshin broke Enishi's sword and defeated him. |-|Attack of Woo Henshin= Mr. Woo Heinshin vs Paul Gekko Part 1.png|Paul Gekko Battles Woo Henshin Mr. Woo Heinshin vs Paul Gekko Part 2.png|Only to be cheated by Woo's Egg Fleet Mr. Woo Heinshin vs Paul Gekko Part 3.png|Enishi saves Paul Gekko and Kaoru from Woo Henshin After the battle, Kenshin, who has finally found his answer to atone for his sins by making Kaoru smile, has finally conquered his inner demons and has defeated Enishi after incorporating his "new step" into this ultimate attack in front of his friends. Wounded and in need of rest, Kenshin and Kaoru notice that Enishi's resolve to fight is still strong, and he is prepared to continue the fight, despite physical and mental exhaustion. Suddenly the insane Woo Heishin, in the disguise of Train Heartnet had appeared to meet Murakumo, who had mistaken him for Train Heartnet face to face. The battle between Murakumo and Henshin is set and it began, this time with guns. During the battle Murakumo was having difficulty with weapons and Henshin insanely laughs at him for his futile efforts against the evil Eggman. Woo Heinshin reveals a massive 6-round revolver was actually a weapon capable of killing the the descendants or successors to Sonic the Hedgehog. As Woo Heinshin gains the upper hand, Kaoru, who previously stated that she would never die so that Kenshin wouldn't have to blame himself for her death, is terrified at the thought of Kenshin losing Murakumo Gekko. Without hesitation or fear for her own life, Kaoru thrusts her body in front of Murakumo Gekko prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice for the one she loves, showing that her love for Kenshin is stronger than Tomoe's was, since Tomoe hesitated at first when she sacrificed herself to save Kenshin due to seeing Kiyosato's ghost in her dreams. Kenshin who is barely conscious, looks on at the sight of his deepest and darkest fear; Kaoru getting killed because she cannot leave Kenshin and the dangerous life that seems to follow him. Having already experienced the horror of not being able to protect Kaoru, the most important person to him, is forced to relive the nightmare that occurred 3 weeks earlier, except now it is on the beach of the island that Kaoru has been held captive for those 3 weeks. As Murakumo and his family sees the image of Tomoe's heroic sacrifice for Kenshin that occurred 13 years ago in prior to save Kenshin's life from a fatal blow by a master fist fighting ninja due to how similar the circumstances are in this exact moment, except for Kenshin, who only sees Kaoru. Woo Heinshin shoots his gun while Kaoru closes her eyes and accepts that she will die in order for Kenshin to live on. What nobody realizes is that Enishi has such deep a hallucination of Kaoru and Tomoe being the same person, that he instinctively goes to attack Woo Heishin. A gunshot is let off, and Kaoru at first thinking she has been shot opens her eyes and to her amazement, it is Enishi who has saved her life. Enishi prepares to give the final killing blow to Woo Heishin, is stopped by Kenshin, who has regained some sort of consciousness. The sight of this shocks everybody, including Saitō who drops his cigarette into the ocean while having a face that reveals that he is in a state of shock, along with everyone else. Kenshin states that he is tired of people getting killed meaninglessly, tells Enishi to end everything before he loses Tomoe's smile forever and thanks him for saving his loved one's life. Enishi reveals in an emotional breakdown that the one he truly wanted to protect was the life of Tomoe. Enishi realizes that no matter what he does, he cannot bring his sister back to life and proceeds to weep on the beach until Saitō arrests him along with Woo Heishin. Kaoru reflects upon what true atonement for Kenshin is, and realizes that it all must begin with forgiveness. She realizes that Kenshin may not ever have a life that has any sort of retribution or forgiveness, and recognizes that Kenshin has known this ever since he became a wanderer. Despite all of the negative things in his life or slight sadness that Kenshin hides, he is still able to smile at Kaoru in order to keep her from worrying about him, showing that she truly is the number one priority in his life. Characters *Heroes **Velvet Crowe **Rokurou Rangetsu **Magilou **Seres **Eizen **Zak **Hashi **Paul Gekko *Yahweh's Faction **Staborious **Aeolus **Atlas **Hiko Seijuro IV **Shigure Rangetsu **Benwick **Silva Gekko *Gekko Colony **Shun Ōtsutsuki **Heracles *Hunter Association **Super Hunters ***Gon ***Killua *Celtic Dragons **Kandy **Kyoji Gekko **Misty Tredwell **Takeshi Gekko **Yuki Imai **Bastia **Honey D. Paul *Kushinada Clan **Professor Arthur **Celica Kushinada **Velvet Kushinada **Laphicet Crowe **Paul Kushinada *Kenshin-Gumi **Kenshin **Kamiya Kaoru **Yahiko **Suzume **Meguni **Tsubame **Oguni **Nenji **Oniwabanshū **Oguni Ayame **Aoshi *Murakumo Squadron **Yamata Dragneel **Myster Mask **Paul Artorius Gekko **Tsurugi Kenshin **Paul Britannia Gekko **Death Claw **Shiryū Gekko **Ichiji Gekko **Himura Murakumo **Guardian of the Four Legendary Hylian Temples *Six Comrades **Yukishiro Enishi **Sargent Banjin **Otowa **Gein **Yatsume **Kujiranami *Juppongatana **Shishio Makoto **Seta Sōjirō **Kariwa Henya **Honjō Kamatari **Komagata Yumi **Yūkyūzan Anji **Sawagejō Chō **Sadojima Hōji **Fuji **Saizuchi *Kingdom of Hyrule **Link **Princess Zelda/Sheik **Darunia **Princess Ruto **Rauru Murakumo **Saria **Nabooru **Impa *Shinsengumi **Saitō Hajime **Kojiroh Sanada **Keiichiro Washizuka **Kaori Sanda *Gekko Clan **Yuki Ashimura **Kaede Buxaplenty **Moriya Minakata **Shia Gekko **Wilfrid Gekko **Kilik *Multiversal Nations **North Italy **South Italy **America **England **Belgium **Spain **Finland **Sweden **China **Lithuania **Japan **Poland **Switzerland **Greece **Iceland **Estonia **Latvia **Roman Empire *Galactic Eggman Empire **Tabuu **Ancient Minister **Emperor Eggman **Paul von Shredder **Darth Baron **Aku **Queen Shroob **Vinsmoke Goji **Toshiya Gekko **Stella the Louise **Jergingha **Bowser **Snively **Bowser Jr. **Koopalings **Koopa Kid **Goombas **Koopa Troopas **Wario **Waluigi **Raimei Murakumo **Raikō Murakumo **Gau Meguro **Paul Prozen Gunther **Wario **Waluigi **Ken **Lyon Gekko/Uryon **Kuon Buxaplenty **Yuki Buxaplenty **Paul Buxaplenty **Mylene **Tifa Sune **Minamoto no Raikō **Stella the Louise **Paul Ichijou **Swat Troopers **Egg Pawns **Swarm Troopers **Aku-mura **Three Mushasame **Zak **Hashi **Shinto Gimme **Alpha Wanna **Jin Walltha **Paul Laambo **Laura Vijounne **Jack Heyourgah **Yosemite Sam **Elmer Fudd **Tyr'ahnee **Marvin the Martian **Yuki Loussier **Hilda **Yoite **King Dedede **Escargoon **Waddle Dees **Waddle Doo **Nomu **Tomura **Kurogiri **Raiko Shinto **Minions of Set **Aoi Akira **Kazuhiko Yukimi **Kazuho Amatatsu **Gin **Vodka **Rum **Chianti **Korn **Kir **C.C. **Lelouch Lamperouge **Nunnally Lamperouge **Suzaku Kururugi **Diethard **Schneizel **Cornelia **Villetta **Lloyd **Croomy **Koga Shuko **Duke **Lash **Abobo **Eddie **Vile **Powmettaur **Guard Orotic **Fighting Fefnir **Fairy Leviathan **Sage Harpuia **Poler Kamrous **Maha Ganeshariff **Imperial Maverick X **Zero MK II *Team Foo Fighter **Ren Suzugamori **Asaka **Tetsu **Sukio **Hiromi **Harumi **Ayumu **Kiriya *Team Q4 **Aichi **Tokura **Katsurugi **Nitta *New Characters **Six Comrades ***Woo Heishin *Returning Characters **Kong Family ***Donkey Kong ***Diddy Kong ***Crakny Kong ***Funky Kong ***Dixie Kong ***Candy Kong **Heroes ***Mario ***Princess Peach ***Luigi ***Toads ***Yoshis **Gekko Clan ***Sheele Gekko ***Sadamitsu Gekko Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon